Melvin Markus
Melvin Markus is a minor villain in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. He is an adversary of Steve McLaine and Miriam Flippo, as well as a member of the Hebbleskin Gang who is not a Meethlite. He appears in both Ciem 2 and Ciem: Nuclear Crisis. He should not be confused with Markus Mortikus, the archnemesis of Lord Zeras. Character bio Gerosha Prime in Gerosha Prime Ciem 2.]] The revelation that Miriam Flippo was pregnant with twins convinces Steve McLaine that he'd rather live his life with her than with the Hebbleskins, and he turns on them by helping Miriam escape. He does reveal to her however that they were extorting him the whole time. He'd betrayed her Snipderbadger identity to an Arfaas loyalist named Melvin Markus, and that her identity would be misused to frame Miriam in a conspiracy involving the Chinese government. Melvin finally shows up at the cabin, checking in on Steve. Miriam hides in the bathroom, and Melvin leaves thinking that Steve and the Hebbleskins are still in cohorts with each other. Melvin disappears shortly thereafter and is never seen again. Classic Gerosha .]] Melvin manages to blackmail Steve into betraying a pin number that gives him access to Miriam's secret codes for her Sniperbadger activities. In order to keep her safe, Steve takes off with Miriam and heads for the nearest large commercial airport. Miriam finds herself on a plane for Dirbine almost immediately. Melvin arrives at the cabin with a team of Hebbleskin soldiers armed to the teeth; furious to discover that Steve and Miriam had already given him the slip. After this, Melvin disappears from the plot. Comprehensive Gerosha Melvin is one of the world's best hackers, and is also an Arfaas sympathizer. He discovers that a porn site owner has been stalking Miriam and spying on her home, capturing footage of her and Steve in their bedroom with a hidden camera and putting it on his site. The uncanny resemblance of "Mila Fila" to Miriam clues Melvin off. He breaks into the pornographer's house and shoots everyone there, finding the notes for stalking Miriam and using them to locate her workstation. Steve decides to work late before returning to the cabin; but overhears Melvin and other thugs breaking in to the lab. They find one of Miriam's laptops and Melvin soon cracks it. He hijacks the Sniperbadger identity, and brags to his Meethlite guards that he is going to frame Miriam for espionage against China. Steve escapes the lab and heads straight to his cabin, alerting Miriam to Melvin's plan. Security forces show up and Melvin is soon taken out along with his followers. But the damage is done and they've already set the plot in motion. This actually makes things more complicated, as Melvin was supposed to be the one providing Captain Aardwulf with a stabilizer to avoid becoming completely animalistic. Development Melvin's design began with RCAgent at Mod The Sims. He originally set out to prove that he could re-create Claude Speed from ''Grand Theft Auto III for The Sims 2. And while the Dozerfleet founder was experimenting with creating unique henchmen to harass Steve and Miriam, an idea came to test out the Claude Sim. However, he needed to look more original to work for Ciem 2. Therefore, he was re-dressed in a red-striped shirt and given a hat to wear as well as glasses. His hair color was changed to red and he was given a beard. It was not long afterward that he began to take shape as Melvin. See also * Ciem 2 * Ciem: Nuclear Crisis * Duke Arfaas * Lloyd Kolumn Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis characters